Seriously Haleb
by Ayoungnovelist
Summary: A bunch of Haleb one shots. Some of them are as they're in their relationship, some are AU. It's seriously Haleb. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The heart monitor was the only sound in the room that you could hear in the white hospital room. Caleb Rivers, laid in his hospital bed, in a coma. Hanna Marin, his girlfriend, was sitting in a chair, on the left side of him. Three empty coffee cups were strewn on the table next to her. Her eyes red and puffy, and her right hand attached firmly to his left. She'd never forget what she felt at that moment when she saw him on the stretcher, a bandage covering his gunshot wound. She'd always remember the weight crushing down on her. Or when she was sitting down in the hospital waiting room her legs bouncing up and down like a mad woman wondering if the love of her life would live or not. Hell, she was still thinking that right now.

What if the heart monitor just randomly formed into a straight line? Or if his wound started bleeding, and it wouldn't stop? Or he forgot about Hanna? She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind, but it was hard too. What if all their tiny little memories were forgotten? And those tiny little memories meant the world to Hanna. Like Dong Po. Or when Caleb said: "Would you like to share a towel too." When they had sex in a tent. Or when they had a vicious make-up make-out session against the wall. Their first kiss. His beanie hat. When he called her princess in their first detention together. Hacking. She smiled to herself. In the end she had to thank Emily for it, or Maya. They made it all happen, with Maya being at True North, Emily wanting to call Maya, but couldn't. So they kinda made the start of it. They made her make him sleep in the basement, then kiss her neck while she was making him cereal, and everything from then. It happened because of a phone, and then it grew into something bigger, a relationship. Hanna sighed, and lifted herself from the chair, she once again sat on the edge of Caleb's bed for about the hundredth time that day, and looked at him. Was he ever gonna wake up? She thought to herself. She wiped away a stray tear, and used that hand to push a strand of hair out his eyes, it had been bothering her. She sighed once again, placed herself on the ground, and gently kissed the top of his forehead, nose, and lips. She sat down, alone to her thoughts.

The door opened, and Hanna craned her neck to see. It was Spencer, bringing in two cups of coffee. Emily needed time, with Paige, after the events of that night, which took place little under three days ago. And, Aria was off with Ezra somewhere. Spencer sat down next to Hanna, and gave her, her fresh cup of coffee. She was there for Hanna, for her moral support. And, also the fact they were the closet in the group of four, they could tell each other _everything. _Also the fact she was one of Caleb's best friend as well. 

"You doing okay?" Spencer whispered, they were both distraught. A lot of people didn't know, but Spencer and Caleb were best friends. Hanna shrugged, and sipped her coffee.

"Ish. I called Claudia yesterday, after they gave me Caleb's phone, she said she'd get here as soon as she can, and she'd text me when she's boarding, getting in a taxi, and here. Something big is happening where she works, so." Hanna replied, looking at Caleb's body, so many wires and needles attached. She shivered at the sight. She was the one who caused this. Well, in reality, Lyndon was, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that it was her fault. She told him about –A, and he was persistent to come, she let him, and he got shot.

"You know it's not your fault, right?" Hanna shrugged once again. "Hanna…"

"It's just like, I told him about –A, and I let him come, when I shouldn't have, and I feel really annoyed at me. And, ugh." Spencer gulped her coffee.

"More like he figured it out. Then you guys had this aggressive make-out session against the wall, and then had sex in his car." Hanna chuckled, and wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"Yeah, I remember telling you and only you at school in the courtyard." Spencer chuckled, and Hanna circled her pointer finger around the edge of the coffee cup lid.

"Because we tell each other everything." They both said, in baby voices, and chuckled. "I remember when we made that promise, second grade after being best friends for two years, when your Mum and Dad were fighting, and I had ran away from home." Spencer said, looking at the wires attached to Caleb.

"Yeah, that was a good day." They were silent, and Hanna sipped her coffee cup. A small moan emitted from Caleb, and he turned his head to the side, only to notice that it was hard too. Hanna stood up straight away, and Spencer left, leaving the couple for some time. Hanna bent her head over Caleb's, breathing heavily in and out. Caleb moaned again, and opened his eyes. He shut them again from the sudden light into his pupils. He wondered where he was. This wasn't his bed. Nor was it Hanna's. Why was it so hard to move his head, he thought. Caleb felt loads of wires and needles attached to him, and wondered why he was on this lumpy bed, again. He felt someone's hand in his, and he recognised the spark. It was Hanna's. He squeezed her hand gently, and attempted to open his eyes. He did, and the first sight he saw were Hanna's blue eyes, which were swimming with tears, of course, out of happiness.

"Hey beautiful." Caleb whispered, not being able to find the strength in his voice to speak probably. He thought it would be shown as weak, but Hanna didn't mind at all, she was just happy he was awake. That he was alive.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Hanna asked, trying not to choke on her words, and forcing her tears not to fall.

"I'm sore." Caleb whispered back, and noticing the tears swimming in Hanna's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" Caleb whispered, and Hanna chuckled at him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Caleb gave her a concerning look, and rubbed his thumb in circles around her hand. Hanna pulled up the chair, extra close to Caleb's bed, and still hanging onto his hand. "Nothing, I'm just really happy, that you're awake." Caleb smiled weakly at her.

"I didn't get a kiss yet." Caleb joked, and Hanna rolled her eyes. Even when he was in the hospital, he wanted a kiss. Hanna bent down, and softly kissed him on the lips. She kissed his forehead, and sat back down on the chair. "That was barely a kiss." Hanna chuckled, and smiled. He smiled as well, and shifted his position slightly, and groaned in pain.

"Does it hurt? Shall I get a doctor?" Caleb chuckled.

"I'm fine, just as long as you get into bed with me." Hanna giggled, and took off her shoes, in fact instead of shoes she was wearing furry slippers, earrings, and jacket. Well, actually in fact Caleb's jacket. She have gave Spencer the key to his apartment, so she brought a shirt, and a jacket, saying: I know you only asked for a jacket, but shirts make you feel better. Hanna climbed into the bed, and Caleb put an arm around her, with much effort.

"I'll get out, if it hurts." She murmured, her face close to his.

"It doesn't hurt, if it did it would be worth it." Caleb whispered. Hanna gently kissed his lips, and he kissed back. She pulled away, a few seconds later.

"I don't want to hurt you. You need to understand that."

"I do understand that, I just want a proper kiss from you."

"Alright, but I need to ask you something after it." Caleb nodded, and moved his head closer to Hanna's. Their lips touched, and Caleb's tongue entered Hanna's mouth. They both pulled away, minutes later, smiling, and breathing heavily.

"What do you need to ask me?" He twirled some of Hanna's straight hair around his finger. She hadn't been home at all, so she couldn't curl it. But, Spencer had thankfully brought a spare change of clothes, and a hairbrush.

"Do you remember anything from Thursday?" A confused look became etched upon Caleb's face, and Hanna sighed.

"You mean yesterday?" Hanna shook her head, but smiled. He hadn't lost his memory, thank god.

"Caleb, you were in a coma for three days, todays Sunday." Hanna said, shakily.

"Oh, right."

"So, do you remember anything?"

"Uh, I remember arriving at a lighthouse, and then racing up the stairs, and I saw Emily crying, but I don't remember what she was crying about. Then it was black."

"You remember that I told you about –A." Caleb nodded, and pressed his pointer finger up to Hanna's trembling lips.

"And I remember that I said I would protect you, and I will protect you from –A until this is all over, and I will always protect you, because I love you, and I never want to lose you. Ever." Caleb said, finding his voice, and cupping Hanna's face in his hands. Hanna nodded, and he wiped away some of her tears. "I mean it, Hanna. Have they given you back my clothes yet, because you bought me those jeans, and I like them?" Hanna chuckled at him, and kissed his nose. Little did she know, Caleb needed those jeans, a promise ring was in there. He was going to give it to her later _that _night, but then _that _happened, but he still had to give it to her. No matter what happened.

"Yes they have, and I'll tell you what happened, now, because I don't think I'll be able to find the courage to tell you again."

"Hey, Hanna." Hanna looked into his eyes, having averted her gaze downwards to his bare chest, attached with wires, and needles, and a bandage on the wound. "You can tell me anything, and I want you to know that. You can trust me with anything." Caleb whispered, and it alarmed Hanna.

"Are you alright, I mean you're whispering." Caleb chuckled, but this time, it hurt a bit.

"Yeah, it just hurts a bit." Hanna made a move to get out of the bed, but Caleb held her hand tighter. "Please. Stay here." Hanna re-arranged herself in the bed, and looked into his brown eyes.

"I won't be going anywhere else, Caleb. Okay, so do you remember Maya?" Caleb nodded, and pushed some of Hanna's hair out of her face. It was bothering him. "Well, we were on an –A adventure, because we figured out that Nate or Lyndon was a bad guy, and we were going to save Emily. There were two different lighthouses, Spence, Aria and I went to one, and you went to the other. You went to the one where Emily and Nate where. Nate is Maya's killer, and Emily killed him. That's what she was crying about, then you came up, and saw Emily, you both thought he was dead." Hanna let he tears fall, she knew the only way to finish this, was if she let them fall now. "And, then you hugged her, you put your gun down on the side, and Nate picked it up. He was going to shoot Emily, but you saw him, and you moved in front of her, and you got shot instead." Hanna croaked out, and started sobbing. She couldn't believe he did that. Saving Emily, it was still hard to actually believe he did it. He saved her. Caleb brought Hanna closer, and wrapped an arm over her, it was kinda hard to have a hug, but Hanna didn't care. She was happy she was in his arms again. "You saved her, Caleb."

"Han, baby, you don't have to cry. Everything's alright. I'm alright. Emily's alright. You're alright. And, we're alright." Caleb whispered, stroking the back of her head.

"I know, it's just. You're the bravest person I've ever met, and I love you so much." Hanna said, sniffling, and kissing Caleb's lips gently, and folding her top lip over her bottom.

"I love you too, and can you do me a favour?" Hanna nodded her head in an instant. Caleb chuckled, and kissed her forehead. "Do you have my jeans with you?"

"You're not putting them on." Hanna told him sternly, and Caleb shook his head.

"Just pass me them." She looked at him. "Trust me." Hanna nodded, carefully removed herself from the bed, and grabbed the jeans. She got back into the position she was in, and passed her boyfriend the jeans. He got the little navy blue box out of the pocket, and threw the jeans off the bed. Hanna gulped, and her eyes filled with tears. Caleb opened the box, and opened his mouth to speak. "Hanna, I love you so much. You're the only person in the world that I'm sure I love. You're the first person who hasn't left me in my whole life. And I want to marry you one day, so this is what this ring means. I love you, and I can't imagine leaving you. I don't ever want to lose you. I'll always love you, and I'll always be yours. I love you so much Hanna, and everything about you, the fact you say you're not pretty when you are, your hair, your smile, your laugh, your voice, and I want to spend the rest of my life listening to your laugh, your voice, I want to wake up every morning and see your smile, I want to twirl your hair around my finger, and I want to have kids with you. So Hanna Marin will you take this promise ring?" Caleb whispered, and Hanna nodded. Nodded like her life depended on it.

"Yeah!" She said, with glee. Caleb smiled even more, took the ring out the box, and slipped the ring easily on her ring finger. It was silver, and the infinity sign joined the ring together. A small two carat diamond was placed in the middle of the sign, and Hanna and Caleb were printed on the outside of the ring. "It's beautiful, Caleb. Thank you." Hanna said, and kissed him. Caleb deepened the kiss, and brought her closer by securing a hand on the edge of her hips. They both smiled into the kiss, Hanna opened her mouth slightly to give Caleb's tongue entrance into her mouth. Hanna pulled away and kissed his forehead. "When you get out of here I'm gonna be at your apartment 24/7, looking after you."

"What about school?" We both chuckled. "I did not just ask that."

"I'll catch up, anyways Spencer will probably bring us our homework." Hanna said, giggling.

"Oh Shit!" Spencer shouted outside the room, quickly opened the hospital room door, came inside, shut it, and looked through the blinds. Caleb and Hanna chuckled at her, and she face-palmed. "Sorry!"

"What did you say oh shit too?" Hanna asked, and Spencer collapsed in the chair.

"Wren." Spencer said. "And, Hanna. Where's your coffee?" Hanna pointed to her coffee cup on the table by Caleb's bed. Spencer sighed happily, and picked up the coffee cup.

"You finished your cup already?" Spencer shook her head.

"I finished my tenth cup." Hanna and Caleb chuckled, and Spencer took a sip from the coffee cup, like best friends she didn't bother wiping the brim.

"Today?" Caleb asked, and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and if you're trying to be act strong by speaking, it's lame." Spencer said, dragging out the lame.

"That's what I told you." Hanna said, and Caleb kissed her forehead. Some of Hanna's hair fell in front of her face, and she used her left hand to push it out of her eyes, and Spencer sighed.

"So you did it." Spencer said to Caleb.

"Yes." Caleb said, Hanna looked between the two, and gasped. Spencer chuckled at her.

"You knew?" Hanna asked, and Spencer nodded.

"He wanted my opinion on the ring, even though he didn't need it. I don't why though, it was pretty stupid, and I feel like there is a kick in my coffee, and did you put vodka in it." Hanna glared at her. "Right, I don't taste vodka, or anything alcoholic." She said, staring at Caleb.

"I know what's in her flask already." Caleb added, looking at both of them, and Hanna sighed.

"How?" Hanna asked.

"I just do." Spencer's phone bleeped, she opened it and smiled.

"Is it Toby?" Spencer nodded.

"He's back from Bucks County, and goodbye nearly engaged people. Feel better, badass." Spencer said, drank the rest of Hanna's coffee, and left the hospital.

"How do you feel?" Hanna pressed, turning on her side to face Caleb's side. Caleb tried moving to the side as well, but Hanna glared at him, making him stay on his back. "Good!" Caleb smiled at her, and she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "You're not moving anywhere until I or the doctor says so."

"I love how you want to take care of me." He whispered to her, breathing in and out carefully, and heavily.

"Are you alright?" She whispered back, smiling. He nodded, and winked at her.

…

"Caleb! I don't care if you say you don't want me to miss school, because I will. And, I don't care if your Mum is also staying with you. I'm looking after you." Hanna said sternly into his ear, as she was pushing him in his wheelchair. Caleb smiled at her, and she kissed the top of his head.

"Princess, I'm fine. Seriously." Caleb said, not wanting her to miss school.

"Well, I'm still looking after you. I love you, and it's my job." Caleb chuckled, and Hanna bent down, and kissed his forehead. "No, I'm going to get you in your bed, and we're gonna watch movies."

"My pick?" He asked hopefully.

"You're not sick."

"I'm kind of sick. I was shot. Protecting your best friend and you."

"I know, and our best friend." She poked his nose, and he chuckled. "I'll let you choose the movie, but we are watching at least one of my pick."

"Good, and I don't need to be in a wheelchair you know." Hanna chuckled.

…

"I told you I can get into bed myself." Caleb said.

"You're in now, so I'm gonna put a movie in, and then come into bed with you." Hanna said, kissing his lips lightly. He threw a corner of the duvet over dramatically, and Hanna chuckled, as he rubbed the empty spot.

"You know, we don't have to watch a movie, we can just lay here, and talk."

"Really, talk." She asked, eyebrows raised. He chuckled. "Which movie?"

"Silver Linings." Hanna out the disk in, and climbed into bed next to Caleb. "I love you, and I won't let anybody hurt you."

"I love you too."

**These are just a bunch of Haleb one-shots. Some are when they're a couple. Others aren't. If you PM or Review something you'd like to see, I'll be more than happy to do it. Review Please.**

**Bye Dolls.**


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb wandered around the Kahn cabin, occasionally stumbling over nothing. He was drunk. Very drunk. Hanna was following him making sure she didn't lose him. Almost everyone was gone, she was tired, and she wanted to get him home as soon as possible.

"Caleb?" Hanna called softly.

"Ooh, someone called my name." He shouted, turning around in circles, until he eventually fell over. Hanna rushed to help him up, and she did.

"Caleb. I'm gonna take you home okay?"

"Okay." He said, walking around clumsily. She fished around for his car keys in his pockets, grabbed them, and guided her stumbling boyfriend to his Mercedes. "Ooh, whose car is this? It's fancy. I'm homeless." He said, opening the driver's door, and sliding in. Hanna laughed, and pulled him out. She opened the passenger door, and put him in. She closed it, and hurried around to the driver's seat, and started the car. He pressed the radio button, and started singing to the first song that came on. Angels by Robbie Williams.

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

Hanna shook her head laughing at her boyfriend who had a surprisingly good singing voice. She parked the car outside his apartment block, and shut the engine off. She got out the car, and then helped Caleb get out the car as well. He put an arm around her and pulled her close to him, and started to sing the two and a half men theme song.

…

"You tired?" Hanna asked her boyfriend, as she opened the door to his apartment. He stumbled in, and fell onto the floor.

"Hey, I'm on the floor." He shouted, and turned to lie on his back. Hanna laughed, slipped off her high heels, and her jacket, and helped Caleb up off the floor. She walked him into his bedroom, and sat him on the bed. She walked over to the top of his bed, lifted up his cushion and got out his chequered pyjama pants.

"Let's get you ready for bed." Hanna said, and guided Caleb to the bathroom. She got his toothbrush ready, and gave it to him. He brushed his teeth, and she washed his face with a flannel, and walked him back into his bedroom. She took off his leather jacket, hang it up in his wardrobe, and she walked back over to him kissing him gently on the cheek. Hanna started to take his shirt off, but he pushed it back down, looking at her.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked looking at Hanna like she was stranger.

"I'm taking off your shirt, to get you into bed." Hanna replied.

"No you're not. You're not allowed to take off my shirt, only one girl is allowed to do that."

"Who's that girl?"

"Her name's Hanna, and she's the most beautiful woman in the world, and amazing in bed." Hanna chuckled, and raised her eyebrows, smiling.

"I'd love to know more about this Hanna you speak so fondly of?" Hanna replied, pushing him down on the edge of the bed, and he sitting down on the floor.

"Well, she's every definition of perfect, and I really really really love her. I wouldn't regret anything, even the bad parts." He sat down on the floor opposite the girl he was speaking so lovingly of. "She's got these amazing blue eyes, and she's been through a lot, but she's still the most caring, bravest, kindest, loving person I've ever met. If it wasn't without her I'd still be on the streets or dead." Caleb yawned, and Hanna helped him up off the floor. She put him into bed, and tucked him in. She walked in the bathroom, grabbed the bin, emptied it, and put it by Caleb.

"I'm gonna out this here in case you need to vomit." Hanna whispered to a passed out Caleb, stroking his hair. "I love you. Sweet dreams." Hanna got up from kneeling on the floor, and grabbed a blanket. She paused a bit before turning off the bedroom light.

"I'm gonna marry her one day." Caleb said, and Hanna smiled. God, she loved him. She turned off the light, and walked into the lounge. Hanna turned off the light, and laid on the couch, throwing the blanket over her.

…

Hanna woke up to the sound of Caleb vomiting in a bin. She willingly got up knowing he'd be doing it the following week for her. She walked into his bedroom, and held his hair back as he continued to puke in the bin. He groaned once his episode was over, Hanna gently kissed the back of his neck, took the bin, and disposed of it into the toilet. She flushed it, and put it in the bath. Hanna walked back into her boyfriend's bedroom with a drink of water and some aspirin.

"When did you get here?" Caleb asked, confused. Hanna sat on the edge of his bed, and he took the water and aspirin without hesitating. He handed it back to Hanna who put the glass on his bedside table.

"I stayed the night." Hanna whispered, knowing he would have a headache.

"Then why weren't you in my bed." Hanna smiled, which caused him to smile.

"Let's just say that I now know how much you love me." His face scrunched up in confusion. "I was going to take off your shirt, but you stopped me, you said you have a girlfriend, then you went on about how much you loved her."

"You could've still slept in the same bed as me."

"Yeah, but I was afraid you might vomit on me, and the fact I'd need to take your shirt off." Caleb chuckled.

"You didn't have to take care of me."

"I wanted too, and it's our rota, next week you'll be looking after me."

"Cause I love you."

"I know."

"What did I do when I was drunk?"

"Well, you and Spencer were having an argument about unicorns. Then you grabbed a party hat, and Noels dog, put the hat on the dog, and shouted tell me unicorns aren't real now bitch, which caused her to laugh until she cried."

"Crap."

"I still love you though."

"What did I say to you?"

"I think you already know."


	3. Chapter 3

"Caleb!" Hanna screamed from their bedroom. Hanna was nine months pregnant, and the baby was due any day now. And, maybe that day was today. Caleb rushed in to see why his wife called him. Her scream sounded forced, and in agony.

"Hey, is everything okay? Are you in labour?" Caleb said, as Hanna squeezed her eyes shut. She nodded her head, and breathed in and out. Caleb moved towards her, almost slipping on the pool of water spread around her. He took his hand and hers, and gently guided her out of the bedroom they'd shared for four years.

"Call my Mum, the girls, your Mum, Nana, and anyone else. Ugh. Caleb, I'm scared." She said, whispering the last part.

"Scared of what?" He whispered back, cupping his face in her hands, kissing her on the forehead gently.

"I'm scared you'll find it too hard, and leave me." She whimpered.

"Hey, no matter how hard it is, we'll get through this together, I'll never leave you. I love you, and nothing will ever leave that."

…

"How often is her contractions?" Rachel, Hanna's midwife asked.

"She hasn't had one yet." Caleb replied, shaking. He was supposed to measure contractions. How the hell was he supposed to measure contractions. Oh god, what was he gonna do?

"Alright, well she's got a lot of time."

…

"Holy crap, why the hell does it hurt so much?" Hanna said after her tenth contraction. They were getting closer together now, it was twelve, and then ten, and then eight, then six, then five, and then four, now they were three minutes apart from each. Caleb was holding her hand, getting up when she had a contraction to hold her. Spencer came rushing in the room. "How the fuck did you do this?"

"You just breathe through the pain." Spencer said, holding Hanna's other free hand.

"It hurts." Hanna whimpered.

"I know princess, if I could be in that hospital bed instead of you I would." Caleb said.

"Yeah, well I don't see you with a vagina." Hanna shot back, and Caleb kissed her head, knowing better than to reply. She grabbed Spencer and Caleb's hands again, and squeezed them while she screamed with pain.

"God dammit Hanna." Spencer wheezed, once Hanna's contraction over. Hanna caught her breath, and rubbed her stomach. Caleb checked his Rolex.

"They're every one minute now." Caleb replied.

"Then fucking kill me." Hanna said, and Aria came in.

"How are you doing?" Aria asked, and Hanna glared at her.

"I am giving birth to a fucking dinosaur, and I want to die." Hanna said, and Caleb shot her an apologetic glance.

"And I thought the period Hanna was bad." Spencer chuckled, but was soon cut short when her hand was almost broken by Hanna having another contraction.

…

"You're ten centimetres dilated. You're ready to start pushing." Rachel said, and they wheeled Hanna out of her private room to the room where she would give birth to her and Caleb's first child. "Are you doing okay?"

"Just get this thing out of me." Hanna shouted, and Caleb kissed the top of her head. "Right now. It hurts, and I want to sleep."

"It will all be over soon," Caleb said, trying to comfort her.

"Hanna. Are you ready to push?" Rachel asked, and Hanna nodded.

"If I can get this demon out of me then yes," Hanna replied, getting ready to push.

"I want you to start pushing in ten. Okay?" Hanna nodded, then looked up at her husband.

"I love you so much," the pregnant person admitted, and Caleb kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you too," Caleb whispered. "Are you ready to have our baby?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to be a Mummy." Hanna replied.

"Alright, I want you to push now." Rachel said, and Hanna started to push, putting her chin down to her chest – like she was told by Spencer – and giving the occasional moans at the hard parts. The comforting words Caleb were saying were going in one ear and out the other. All she was focused on was getting this baby out. "I can see a head. Keep pushing, you're doing great." Hanna moaned, and a baby's cries took over the room. She looked up, and saw her baby. "Congratulations. You've got a beautiful baby girl."

"A girl?" Caleb asked, and Rachel nodded, smiling.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Dad?" Caleb nodded, picked up the scissors and cut the umbilical cord of his new born baby girl who he already loved. Rachel passed the crying baby to a crying Hanna.

"Hey baby girl. I've been wanting to see you." Hanna said, in a baby voice, and instantly the new-born quietened down, and the midwife took her away. "Where are they taking her?" The new Mum asked her husband who chuckled.

"They're just cleaning her up," the new Dad replied, and soon a little baby in a pink blanket was carried over to Hanna. She was placed in Hanna's arms, and Hanna rocked her back and forth. "What do you wanna name her?" Caleb asked, looking at his beautiful baby girl.

"Eliza. Eliza Rivers. Do you like it?"

"I think it's beautiful, just like her."

"Do you wanna hold her?" Caleb nodded, and he picked up his little girl.

"Hey Eliza. I'm gonna spoil you and your Mummy so much." Caleb whispered, his eyes filling with tears. He tickled her cheek with his pointer finger, and Eliza grabbed it with a gurgle. Caleb sniffled, and Aria, Emily and Spencer came in.

"Hey Han, how are you feeling?" Emily asked, walking over to Caleb to look over his shoulder at the beautiful baby girl.

"I'm feeling really good." Hanna admitted, smiling.

"Do one of you wanna hold her?" Caleb asked, and Spencer put her arms out. He carefully handed his daughter to Spencer.

"What's her name?" Emily asked, smiling at Eliza.

"Eliza." Hanna replied.

"That's beautiful." Aria said, smiling at her niece. Caleb turned to his beautiful wife.

"Anything I can get for my queen?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, and smirking.

"I thought I was your princess." Hanna replied.

"You've been upgraded to queen status," Caleb said, with a wink, and a kiss to her forehead.


	4. He's Gay

"Bye babes." Hanna's new friend from college, Jacob, said, and kissed her cheek good bye, before heading out the door of Caleb and Hanna's shared apartment. Hanna turned around to an angry Caleb, biting his lip.

"Everything alright?" She asked, worried, and stroking his arm.

"Did everything seem alright?" Caleb replied, harshly, and walking into the kitchen from the hall.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hanna replied, following him, and leaning against the granite table top. He sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"Did you even think of the way you guys were acting?" Hanna shook her head.

"I can't believe this. We're having this conversation, when there is nothing to be talking about." She stated clearly in a loud voice. He rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Really, because you were acting pretty cosy with him in the lounge, laughing and practically flirting in front of my face." He said, in a loud voice, and Hanna laughed. "What's so funny?"

"We shouldn't be having this fight, because there is nothing to be fighting about. He's not my type, my type is you, and I am certainly not his type."

"Really, because you were acting like a freaking couple in there, Hanna. What else am I supposed to believe?"

"That you can trust me, Caleb."

"Really, with what happened after –A."

"I can't believe you're throwing that in my face." Hanna shouted.

"I'm sorry, it's just he called you babe." Caleb shouted.

"So?"

"I'm only allowed to call you that."

"The girls and I call each other babe all the time."

"Yeah, but that's different."

"How?"

"Because they're the girls, they're basically your family. And he kissed you in the cheek, and seriously how do I know he's not a threat." Caleb shouted, running his hands through his hair.

"Oh my god, he's gay. What other guy takes a fashion class and calls a girl babe if he isn't gay." Hanna screamed, and ran her hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry." Caleb said in a soft tone.

"It's fine, really. If you had a girl study partner I would've acted the same way, and I should've told you before he came over so we wouldn't have even had this fight." Hanna replied, in the same soft tone as Caleb. He walked towards her, and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I'm sorry, princess."

"It's okay, sweetie." He laughed.

"I told you, the last words a guy wants a girl to describe them by is sweet."

"You're sweet."


	5. She's drunk!

**Caleb looks after a drunk Hanna**

"If she pukes on you. I'm sorry." Caleb warned, keeping an eye on his girlfriend who was spinning around on a bar stool.

"It's already happened once. It won't be that much of a surprise." Emily said, shivering at the memory. Hanna had puked on her open toe shoes, and her jeans.

"That was funny." Spencer said.

"I hope she pukes on you." Hanna got up off the bar stool, and started to fall over due to the spinning around. Caleb caught her so she didn't land face first.

"Guys. Can I tell you something? When I was younger, I used to pretend to be a mermaid, and then when a basketball landed in a puddle, I didn't catch it, because I would turn into a mermaid." Hanna said, and they laughed. "I am the mockingjay." She screamed. "I am the girl on fire." She breathed out.

"With a few more vodkas she will be." Aria said, and they laughed. Lucas came into the room, and Hanna stumbled over to him, putting a hand on each of his shoulders. Danielle came in, as Hanna bowed her head.

"Tell me brother. What do you want? You want my life. Take it." Hanna said, tripping over her foot. Lucas caught her. "You're thinking I'm drunk, aren't you yearbook maker?"

"Because you are drunk." Lucas said, walking her back over to Caleb. "What has she had?" He whispered, and Caleb pointed to two astray bottles of vodka. "Whoa." Lucas walked back to Danielle, and left the room. Hanna kicked off her heels, and sat on the floor, pouting.

"I love Channing Tatum and Starbucks. Channing Tatum is hot hot hot, but so is my boyfriend. My boyfriend's Johnny Depp." Hanna said, to no one in particular. Spencer fished out her IPhone, and recorded. "My boyfriend's a pirate. Arrgh. And, and he's Willy Wonka." Caleb laughed, and took a shot of vodka himself. "Willy. What a funny name. It's another word for penis."

"No more vodka." Emily said, and threw the half empty bottle in the bin. "I could just stay here all night."

"I remember when Emily said she'd show someone her boobs, and we'll be news again." Caleb looked at Emily, who shrugged, smiling. "Maybe I should show Johnny Depp my boobs." Hanna said, with a giggle. "Where is Johnny Depp?"

"He's at home." Spencer said, and Hanna pouted. She tried to get up, but due to her heels, it was hard, she ended up in a crouching position. Caleb walked over, and lifted her up off the floor. Reeling her in by the waist he planted a soft kiss on her head. Aria started to make a buzzing sound.

"Do you guys hear that?" Hanna asked, whipping her head around.

"Hear what, Hanna?" Emily asked, giving her an odd look.

"Here the buzzing like a bee sound." Hanna turned around to look at her boyfriend. "Johnny. You're here." She screamed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled away from the hug, and stared into his eyes. "Do you hear the buzzing sound too?"

"No, I don't." Caleb replied, keeping a straight face.

"I'm not crazy." Hanna screamed, turning away from Caleb to scream the three words to her friends.

"You sure about that?" Spencer asked, as Aria kept on doing the buzzing sound.

…

"Hanna. My name is Caleb. I am not Johnny Depp. I am not an actor. I am eighteen years old, and I'm your boyfriend." Caleb said for the fifth time that night. "Do you want to go home, or come to my apartment?"

"I want to go to your apartment." Hanna slurred. "So we can do stuff," she whispered, running her fingers down his chest. He shook his head. He wouldn't take advantage of her. Ever. Even if they were both drunk.

"Hanna. You're drunk, and you need looking after. So, I'm taking you back to my apartment, and you're staying the night." Caleb said, grabbing her bag from the bar stool. He turned to other three girls. "Do you need a ride?" Spencer shook her head, as she held the tiniest girl of the group by the waist.

"I'm not drunk. I had just one beer. Take care of Hanna." Spencer said, grabbing Emily's hand.

"Good luck."

"Oh no, I should be saying that to you."

…

Caleb gently pushed Hanna away from him for about the tenth time that night. As much as he wanted to kiss Hanna, he knew she would start something she couldn't finish. "Why don't you want me?" Hanna asked, pouting. He tightened his grasp around her waist as a group of drunk eighteen year olds passed them. He kissed the top of her head, and gently guided her to the door of his apartment block.

"It's not that Hanna," Caleb started, "you're drunk, and it wouldn't feel right, if I kissed you."

"That isn't an answer." Hanna said, tripping over a step. Annoyingly, the elevator in his apartment was broken at the moment, so he had to climb three flights of stairs, with a drunk Hanna in heels, trying to make passes on him and falling over almost every five minutes. When Hanna tripped over nothing, he scooped her up in his arms, and walked to his apartment carrying her bridal style. "You should be doing this for real in a few years." Hanna said looking up into his eyes. He'd be lying if he said that that comment didn't make him smile. Because it did. He knew he was going to marry her. She turned his life upside down – in a good way. He loved her, and to be honest she was the only person in the world he knew he truly loved. Yes, he has his Mother, but he has never quite forgiven her for dumping him all those years ago. Caleb fiddled with the key to get into his apartment, he kicked the door open once it was unlocked, and he walked in, and shut it with his foot. He put Hanna steadily on the floor, she was now very drowsy, un-aware of everything going on around her.

Caleb walked her into the bathroom of his apartment, put toothpaste on her spare toothbrush she had on the side, and gave the toothbrush to her. She brushed her teeth, and Caleb held her hair back as she spat the toothpaste out. He didn't wash her face, knowing he's mix her eye makeup remover with her face make up remover. He walked her into his bedroom, and sat her on the edge of his bed. He walked to his dresser, opened the drawer, and pulled out a spare pair of her pyjamas. She stayed over a few nights, so they both though it was sensible if she had overnight gear at Caleb's apartment. And secretly, it pleased Caleb. He didn't know why, but he liked that he had two toothbrushes in his bathroom, or random nail varnish, lipsticks and compact mirrors laying around his apartment. He just liked it. Like the fact he liked it when Hanna wore his T-shirts, but of course he would never admit it, even if he had a feeling she knew.

He unzipped the back of Hanna's dress, and pulled it off her. He left her in her lingerie, and dressed her in pyjamas. Caleb put her into bed, tucked her in, and put a bin by her bed in case she woke up and felt the sudden need to vomit. He kissed the top of her head, and got ready for bed himself. Once he was ready, he climbed in next to her, wrapping an arm absent minded around her middle. Soon, like Hanna, he was passed out sleeping.

…

Caleb woke up to empty sheets. He groaned, and thought the worst, but that thought was soon subsided when he heard the radio on. He got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen where his girlfriend was frying bacon. Hanna was now wearing Caleb's shirt. Caleb slowly walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She giggled, and leant back.

"I can't believe you're up. You usually stay in bed." Caleb whispered in her ear, resting his chin in the crook of her neck. Hanna giggled again.

"I thought it was the least I could do, pending that you looked after me last night." Hanna replied. "Now sit, and I'll serve you your breakfast."

"Just as long as you're eating as well." Hanna glared at him. He knew about the time she was hefty, and he knew she didn't eat breakfast. He glared back at her. "Whenever you stay with me, you're always eating. I'm keeping you healthy," he pulled her down on his lap, and rested their foreheads together, "no matter what. I'm not having you ill because you're not eating."

"Caleb!" She whined.

"No! You're eating, that's it." She served up two plated of breakfast, and he shovelled it down, while Hanna ate a bite and said she was full. "I'll have to feed the food to you." Caleb said, and Hanna rolled her eyes. "Open your mouth." She opened her mouth, and Caleb fed her the food. He continued with it until the plate was clean of food. "Wasn't that hard was it."

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me eat my food." He looked into her blue eyes, and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm gonna keep you healthy, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and when you're with me I'm making sure you eat." She still looked at him, confused. "Because I love you, and I'm not having you starve yourself."


	6. Crazy For You

I laid on the uncomfortable bed, staring at the white lumpy-painted ceiling. I sighed, and shifted my position slightly. There was a knock on the door. "What." I shouted, and a person in a white coat came in.

"Hanna. It's time for your group therapy session." The doctor said.

"And who are you?" I asked, not moving from my current position. I pulled down my sleeve to conceal the freshly new cuts on my arm.

"I'm Doctor Johnson, your doctor." I nodded. "I've come to escort you to the group therapy meeting."

"What makes you think I need to be escorted to the room? I can walk myself." The doctor chuckled, as if it was a joke. A joke my ass. I was in a mental hospital, and I had no one. My friends had left me, after Ali disappeared nonchalantly. My Father had left four years ago, and my Mum. Well she didn't give a flying fuck about me. I was just a fat loser, with no friends, and no family. Just a fat, ugly, suicidal, bingeing teenage girl.

"All patients have to be escorted. Two per doctor. And, please get up so I can escort you to the room." I sighed, got up from my position, pulled up my jeans, pulled my shirt sleeves down so they couldn't see the cuts, and walked over to the doctor.

….

I sat in a pop-up chair in a circle of mentally unstable boys and girls all around the same age as me, and by the looks of them even crazier. We were going around in a circle, saying our names and why the hell we were here. I was sitting next to an anorexic girl called Stacey who was speaking, and a guy who I didn't know. He had shoulder length shaggy brown hair, brown mocha eyes, jeans, a black shirt, and a leather jacket. Stacey stopped speaking, it was my turn.

"My name is Hanna, and I'm in here because I cut myself and I binge daily." I said blandly.

"Do you think this place will help you overcome this?" Doctor Johnson asked.

"No."

"Why not."

"Because have you seen this place, animals have a better place to sleep, and this place is depressing as fuck." The guy next to me chuckled.

"We don't tolerate that language here."

"Well, I don't give a flying fuck."

"Can you please go outside for a minute to cool down?"

"I'd be happy too." I got up out of my seat, and left the room. I walked down to my dorm. I opened the door, walked in, shut the door, and collapsed on my bed. One of the doctors came in about five minutes.

"Hanna. Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?" The doctor who shouldn't be qualified due to how old she was, and the fact she was just… Just Ugh. And, she was skinny. Bitch.

"Why would something be bothering me?"

"Because you're acting like something is."

"Well, maybe it's the fact I'm in a freaking mental hospital. Jees."

…

Caleb Rivers gently knocked on Hanna Marin's door. "If it's a doctor, I'd appreciate if you'd go the fuck away." Caleb smirked, and entered the room. "Oh look, it's the shaggy haired bastard." Hanna replied, smiling. After three weeks of being in the ward, they didn't get along, but they tease each other. He laid down next to her.

"What ya doing?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing. What about you?"

"Talking to you."

"That rhymed, I liked it." Caleb chuckled, and her phone beeped, she went into the bathroom, to watch the video had been sent with the text. Minutes later, he heard Hanna crying in the bathroom. He got up from her bed, and gently knocked on the bathroom door. "Go away, Caleb."

"No, I'm not going away." He replied, softly. "I'm gonna have to knock down the door."

"You wouldn't do that." She sniffled quietly. "For me."

"I would."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me." And he knocked down the door, and Hanna sobbed even harder, because she couldn't believe that a guy would actually knock down a door for her. "See."

"Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that, princess." Hanna blushed, and he sat next to her on the bathtub. "You like me calling you princess?"

"Maybe," she whispered. Caleb gently moved her face towards his, and kissed her lips.

"Do you like that?" He asked, once they pulled away, and she nodded.

"Yeah, um, yeah, that was, um, good." He chuckled nervously, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I mean I could get used to that."

"Yeah, I could too." Hanna looked up at him, and he kissed her again, and this time she kissed back, but this kiss was filled with more passion and lust. She pulled away breathless, and a hint of a smile on her face. Caleb chuckled, and he reached for her hand, and squeezed it.

"What were you crying about?" He asked, in a soft voice, not wanting her to cry again.

"Just some assholes from the school I used to go to, they keep sending me… stuff."

"What is that stuff?"

"Check my phone," she said, handing it to him, "and if he were a stalker, he could easily get the fuck in, because this place doesn't allow fucking pin codes," she shouted, and he laughed, and fell backwards into the bath. She laughed at his reaction, and helped him up. He saw the text, and kissed her on the forehead.

"They're all jealous."

"Really? Because I'm just an ugly loser."

"No, if it makes you feel better you're a sexy loser like me." Hanna laughed, and hit him in the shoulder, playfully. "What shall we do?"

"No freaking idea."

**One year later**

Hanna was now skinny, and had stopped bingeing thanks to the support, and love from Caleb. She'd stopped cutting, so did he, and they weren't the smallest bit suicidal. Today was the day Hanna went back to Rosewood High, and Caleb's first day at the new school. Sure, Hanna was slightly nervous, but she had an amazing bod, and a perfect guy, who she loved with all her heart. They lived in a small apartment together, getting the money from both their jobs: Hanna, working at the mall, and Caleb working at Apple in the mall.

Hanna out of car, and joined hands with Caleb walking to the courtyard to sit down. As far as everyone knew for the past year Hanna had been in California, and that's where she had met Caleb.

"Hmm, okay would you always get first dibs or the last laugh?" Hanna asked Caleb, and he bit his lip, deep in thought.

"First dibs. I mean you can get the first dibs on breakfast, and I mean that's pretty good. You won't get the burned bit. What about you?" Caleb replied.

"Same thing, I mean, just. Oh my god, I can't explain it, but, ugh, just first dibs." Caleb laughed, and so did Hanna. Sure, they were in love, and in a relationship, but they were also best friends.

"Would you rather stop time or fly?" He asked her, and she cursed under her breath.

"I mean with flying, you could get like a free holiday, and stuff, but with stopping time you could stop time go into a store, and steal as much fucking shit as you want, and because you stopped time the security cameras wouldn't catch you."

"I mean flying would get a bit boring after time wouldn't it."

"I don't know, I mean, like I could fly to the store, stop time, steal shit, un stop time, fly to Australia, and then it'll be like a mystery." Caleb laughed along with Hanna, both ignoring the looks they were getting – good and bad. Some checking them out, some whispering, but they didn't care.

"Would you rather be invisible or be able to read minds?"

"Invisible. I mean, like, just creep the fuck out of everybody. I've always wanted to do that, like open a door, and then slam it shut," Hanna nodded. Would you rather eat a stick of butter or a gallon of ice cream?"

"Ice cream." They said, at the same time, and laughed. "Would you rather find true love or 10 million dollars?" She asked.

"Ten million dollars. I've already found you, and I need money to spoil you like fuck." Hanna laughed.

"You can do that on your own." She whispered in his ear.

"Maybe I'll spoil you tonight." He whispered back, and she giggled.

…

"Hanna?" Emily asked her at the end of the day, Hanna was putting some books in her locker, when her three old best friends came up to her.

"Hey." Hanna said, not really bothered with the three girls who didn't bother to spend time around her little over a year ago.

"How have you been?" Spencer asked, hugging her books tight to her chest.

"Amazing."

"Hanna, we know the truth." Aria said, not wanting her to lie.

"I know, I've been great." Hanna said, smiling.

"Princess, ready to go home?" Caleb asked, coming up, smiling at the three girls who were speaking to Hanna.

"Always," Hanna replied, lightly kissing him on the lips. "Love to say and chat, but I gotta run." Hanna shut her locker, and walked with Caleb to their shared car, leaving her old friends stunned at the new Hanna with a total different attitude.

…

"Wow, Han, you look great." Sean whispered to Hanna in English. She rolled her eyes, and bit her pen. "I'm serious," he whispered, moving his desk closer. "Would you like to go on a date?" If he had asked her this a year and a bit previous, she would've have gonna crazy, and screamed a yes. But, now, she wasn't even fazed.

"I'm not interested," Hanna whispered, "in you."

"Ooh, harsh Han. I thought you had a crush on me."

"Exactly, Sean. Had." She sighed, and bit her pen again. He put an arm around her chair, tapping her shoulder gently. "Yes, Sean."

"I ain't giving up."

"Well, I ain't saying yes." The bell started to ring, she packed up, and walked to her locker. "You're practically harassing me." Hanna said, as she saw him standing at her locker, he must've taken a short cut. _Stalker._

"I'm not, honest. Just a guy who wants a girl to go on a date with him. So, will you?"

"What was my answer before? No. I stand by that. I've already got a boyfriend, and I'm not dumping him for _you."_

"I like the new Hanna. Even more sass and sexiness."

"What was that?" Caleb asked, anger was rising inside of him. Hanna smiled, relieved he was there so Sean would leave her alone.

"Nothing," Hanna replied, smiling at her boyfriend who she was sure could be her husband and the Father of her kids when she grew up. "Just a stupid asshole trying to get me to go on a date with him." Hanna said, joining her hands with Caleb, and walking from what used to be a crush.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure about it, and there's no need to worry about me running off with someone else."

"Hmm, why is that Miss Marin?"

"Cause you're my sexy loser. My only sexy loser."


	7. Six inch heels and nothing else

**Six inch heels and nothing else**

After a long and tiring day at school Caleb trudged home to his apartment. His day was going like shit. It was his and Hanna's anniversary, and Hanna asked for a rain check because she was ill. He offered to look after her, but she said she didn't want him to catch whatever she had. He had also had been given a surprise test in three of his lessons. He walked up the stairs to his apartment door, fiddled with the key to get the door open, and when he did, his jaw fell to the floor.

Standing in front of him was a naked Hanna with six foot inch heels on, smirking. He shut the door with his foot, but he didn't move. His eyes were looking at her body – he really couldn't get enough – his jaw was wide because he wasn't expecting her, and let's just say he had an oncoming big problem down south.

"I can't believe you really thought I had a cold." Hanna said, in a seductive voice. "And that you'd think I would miss our one year anniversary." She walked towards him, swaying her hips in the process. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor, echoing through the apartment. She placed a hand on either side of his chest, peeled off his leather jacket, and threw it behind her.

"Um-Uh…" Caleb started but trailed off, as she tugged at the bottom of his blue V-neck. Getting the text from Hanna this morning, he wore a shirt that was covered in her perfume. Yes, it was girly to be doing that, but he could never get enough of Hanna. In any way. She pulled his shirt upwards, throwing her arms up in the process. She threw her arms limply by her side, and threw his shirt where his leather jacket now lay. "God dammit baby. Hurry up." He whispered, almost choking on his words.

"Someone's eager." She whispered, staring into his eyes, and tugging on his belt. He nodded, and she undid his belt, grabbing it with two hands, and pulling it. She threw it, and it landed with a thud.

"Someone wants you." Caleb whispered, lifting her up, and taking off her shoes, and throwing them on his shirt and jacket. "And someone wants you now." Hanna giggled, and pressed her bare chest to his, he threw his head back, as she deliberately took a long fiddling with his jean button and zipper. She rubbed her hand on him, and he attached his lips to hers. Tightening her legs around his waist, he groaned, and walked to the bedroom.

Caleb laid her gently down on the bed, and placed his legs either side of her bare hips. Her fingers deliberately fiddled with his zipper even though it had already been zipped down. She knew it was turning him on, that's why she kept on doing it. And she was right. It was driving him crazy. She pushed his jeans down to his ankles, he kicked them off, and they fell to the floor with a thud. Caleb's tongue entered Hanna's mouth, and Hanna pulled down his boxers, taking them off with her feet, she kicked them somewhere.

Caleb hand's gently cupped her breasts, as his lips travelled down from her lips to her jawline to her neck to her breasts to her navel and soon to the middle of her thighs. He gently kissed her centre, over and over again, and as she gripped the bed sheets, he smirked. Her hips buckled, and he grabbed a condom from his bedside table. Sure, she was on the pill, but it didn't hurt anyone to be extra careful. He quickly slid it on, and they connected. Just like they did a year before. Caleb either sped up or slowed down, hoping to get Hanna to her high first, and she wasn't far off from it. It was always like that, Hanna would come first, then Caleb, they'd collapse, repeat it, collapse again, and talk until either one of them fell asleep. Hanna's hips buckled, she rolled her eyes, and let out a short high-pitched scream. Caleb grabbed her by the waist, he let out a moan, and her nails dug into his back. He bit her lip, as they kissed each other, both of their tongues fighting for dominance, occasionally screaming their significant others name.

Soon, after their highs Caleb collapsed on top of Hanna. He didn't mean to put all his body weight on her. Not bothering to slip out of her, their eyes locked, and they smiled. Hanna put her hands on Caleb's shoulders, and slid them down his back, going up and down. Caleb gently kissed her forehead, and found the strength to push himself off her. He slipped out of her, and disposed of the condom. Caleb walked back to the bed, where Hanna was readjusting the sheets. She climbed under them, and Caleb got in beside her. She turned around on her stomach, the bed sheets only covering her ass. Hanna moved closer to him, and he lazily draped an arm over her.

"Happy anniversary." Caleb said, bringing Hanna even closer. Hanna smiled at him even brighter than she was before.

"Happy anniversary to you too." Hanna replied, putting a palm on his bare chest. "You should have seen your face when you entered the apartment. It was priceless." Caleb rested his forehead against hers, kissing her nose in the process.

"Just like you." Hanna blushed, and buried her head in his neck. She breathed in.

"You smell like me," she countered, looking up into his eyes. His nose crinkled, and she giggled. "Why do you smell like me?"

"I may have put the shirt on you wore last week." Caleb bit his lip, and Hanna leaned up to his ear.

"I think that's one of the sweetest things." He stroked her hair, and she fit her chin into his neck. "Also, stop biting your lip it's turning me on." Hanna gently kissed his earlobe, and slowly moved down to his neck. She nibbled on his neck, and he moaned.

"Normal routine?" Caleb whispered, flipping her over so he was on top of Hanna. She murmured something back as a yes, and they repeated what they had done earlier that day. Once again, Caleb collapsed on top off her, and she chuckled, running her fingers up and down his back. He shut his eyes, and covered them both in bed sheets. Caleb moved closer to Hanna, spooning her. She shut her eyes, and sighed with contentment. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. She smiled, and played with his fingers.

"I love you too." Hanna replied, smiling, it was perfect. They were team Haleb. She giggled.

"Why are you giggling?"

"Because we're team Haleb."

"And we're against the world."


	8. Haleb have dinner with Tom

**Hanna and Caleb have dinner with Tom, Isobel and Kate**

"You sure about this, princess?" Caleb asked for the tenth time that evening. They were standing outside The Grille waiting for Tom, Kate and Isobel to arrive. His arm was protectively around her waist, and they were standing by the entrance. Hanna sighed, and turned to face him.

"I'm sure about this. I want them to know that I'm getting on fine, and to show Isobel that I'm better than Kate." Hanna replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You are way better than that back-fatted bitch." Caleb said, and Hanna giggled.

"And that's why I love you." Hanna attached their lips together, but they were interrupted by a cough. Hanna pulled away forcing a smile, while Caleb rolled his eyes. Hanna hugged her Dad, while Kate tried to hug Caleb, but he pushed her off him giving her a glare. The five of them walked into the restaurant, Caleb and Hanna hand by hand, Isobel and Tom hand in hand, while Kate was sneaking covert glances at Caleb. They sat down at a table, and were given menus.

"So, Hanna how are your grades?" Tom asked his biological daughter, after they had just ordered there food. She cursed under her breath, and Caleb reassuringly squeezed her hand.

"They're fine." Hanna replied, sipping her water with a kick. Caleb smiled, and took a sip of his vodka soda. He got a disapproving look from Isobel, but he shrugged it off.

"What are they?"

"Mostly C's."

"Kate is getting straight A's. What are you getting Caleb?" Isobel asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Straight A's." Caleb lied, wanting to show Hanna's family up – well the part he didn't like. He liked Ashley, and Grandma Marin, but Tom, not so much. "I've got an interview for Apple Inc. on Thursday." He said, smiling. Hanna smiled, she knew he was lying for him. She could hear it in his voice.

"Do you have a job, Hanna?" Tom asked, and Hanna nodded.

"Well, it's an internship at Vera Wang." Hanna lied, and Caleb squeezed her hand.

"Kate, do you have a job?" Caleb asked, trying to hide his smirk, as her face paled. Unfortunately, before she could answer, the food arrived. Caleb tried to play his luck again. "Kate, do you have a job?"

"No." Kate replied, and Caleb smirked. Hanna picked around her food, she didn't want to eat, mostly because the skinny bitch Kate was opposite her and eyeing her boyfriend.

"How are you Hanna?" Tom asked Hanna.

"I'm doing great." Hanna said, smiling at Caleb, who kissed the top of her head, and smiled back.

"Kate's doing great, she's got a new boyfriend." Isobel said, giving Hanna a piercing glare.

"Who's that Kate?" Hanna asked, and as soon as she asked it, Kate's new boyfriend came traipsing through the door. It also happened to be Hanna's ex, Sean.

"Oh, hey Hanna, Caleb." Sean said, giving Kate a peck on the cheek. Caleb drew in a breath, and continued eating, while Hanna leant back in her chair. Caleb looked at her plate, then up at Hanna, who shrugged.

"I'm not hungry." Hanna replied, shrugging.

"Hanna, you must be. You've barely eaten a thing all day." Caleb whispered, and Hanna looked down at her feet. "Hanna. Please eat something." She shook her head, little did they both know Tom was observing the situation and was quite pleased with the way Caleb was treating his daughter. Wanting her to eat. Tom knew about Hanna's eating issue, and by what Caleb was saying and acting he knew Caleb knew about it too. He thought with Caleb's background, he would treat his daughter differently, but he thought wrong. "Please eat something, for me." Caleb pleaded.

"No, you eat, your food will get cold." Hanna said, pushing her plate away, but Caleb pushed it back towards her.

"I don't care about my food, I care about you, and I want you to eat your food."

"I'm not hungry." Caleb sighed, and pushed away his plate. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not eating, until you're eating. You don't want me to starve now do you, so I would recommend you eat." Hanna rolled her eyes, but none the less picked up her fork, and started to eat her Caesar salad. "Thank you princess." Hanna blushed, and Caleb continued his food, even if it was cold. He cared about Hanna's health more about his.

"You did well." Tom said across the table, and Caleb nodded.

"Thank you sir." Caleb replied, smiling. Hanna pushed her plate away, it was clean. Caleb squeezed her hand, and kissed the side of her head. "Thank you."

"Why do you want me to eat so badly?"

"Because I love you."

"Can I sit on your lap?" He chuckled, and nodded his head. She got up from her chair, and sat on Caleb's lap, fitting her head in his neck he absentmindedly started to pick at her tights. Kate, opposite the table envied the two of them across the table.

"Hanna?" Isobel said, giving Hanna a death glare.

"Yeah." Hanna replied, playing with the buttons on her boyfriend's shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting on my boyfriend's lap. What else?"

"We're in public." Isobel spat.

"You're not my Mum." Hanna shot back at her. Isobel was about to open her mouth to say something back, but Tom stopped her.

"Isobel, leave it," Tom replied, holding his hand up to silence her.

"Wow, Hanna, you ate your whole plate." Kate said, and Hanna buried her head in Caleb's shirt, while he clenched his fists. "You might be back to your old days, hefty." Caleb pushed out his chair, and stood up with Hanna in his arms.

"If you excuse us, we're going to leave. I'm not going to have some bitch talk about Hanna that way." Caleb said politely to Hanna's father. Tom nodded, and smiled, pleased again with Caleb for handling the situation very well. Caleb left the restaurant with Hanna in his arms, and once they were outside, Hanna wriggled out of them instantly wrapping her boyfriend in a hug.

"You didn't have to do that." Hanna whispered, closing her eyes, playing with his hair.

"I wanted too, I don't appreciate the things she said to you. No one talks to you that way." Caleb whispered, stroking the back of her head.

"I think that's one of the sweetest things."

"Hanna?" Tom called, coming out the restaurant. Hanna unwrapped her arms from Caleb's neck, and he put an arm protectively around her waist.

"Yeah," she replied, moving closer to Caleb.

"Sorry about Kate." Tom admitted, and Hanna smiled.

"It's okay, I just didn't expect it from her," Hanna said. Tom nodded, opening the door to the restaurant again, but hesitated, stopped and turned around to Caleb.

"I appreciate the way you treated my daughter in there." Caleb smiled.

"Thank you sir," Caleb replied, smiling.

"Call me Tom, I can sense you won't be leaving my daughter any time soon."

"That's right." Tom went back into the restaurant, and Hanna smiled at her boyfriend.

"You meant that right," she asked.

"What, when I said I wouldn't be leaving you any time soon," Caleb asked, and she nodded, "with all my heart."


	9. Tyshley!

Tyler laid on his couch, thinking what to do next. He couldn't stay in LA, in his apartment, sure he had the money, but that would soon go with the rent of his apartment, food, and everything else. Ravenswood had been cancelled – apparently from the teaser, barely anyone watched it. He had to say goodbye to his best friends at work, _and_ Ashley, and he tried his hardest not to cry. That was earlier today, and it seemed like ages ago, when in actuality it was just an hour ago.

Of course he could go home to Burbank, but what was the point, he was literally around thirteen miles from his house he grew up in, and could get there in thirty minutes. There was no point. A knock on the door sounded through his apartment. Getting up from his couch, he walked to his door. Opening it, he saw Ashley. She was crying, or more like trying to hold in his sobs.

The girl he was deeply in love with.

"Hi." Ashley croaked, and he pulled her into his apartment, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "I've got to get this out, because I just need to tell you." Ashley stopped speaking, and she looked at the ground.

"Tell me." Tyler whispered, afraid that if he would speak he'd cry. "You can tell me anything."

"You can't leave me. You just can't. I know, we had that fling, and that we ended up, but it wasn't a fling to me, and it killed me when it ended. You can't leave me, Ty." She sobbed, sniffling.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference. You'd of still came out of that hotel with that pretty brunette girl who looks like a super model." She shouted, walking deeper into his apartment.

"I was trying to get over you." Tyler shouted. "I don't know when I fell in love with you, but I did, and I've been trying to get over you since that fling, but it hasn't been working."

"You love me?" Ashley whispered, looking at him. "If you love me, don't leave me." She shouted.

"We're not dating, Ash." He shouted.

"Yeah, but I want too." Ashley screamed, and he did something.

He did something that she's been wanting him to do for a long time.

He did something that he's been wanting to do for a long time.

He kissed her.

He kissed her with all the energy he had left in his body.

Ashley pulled away, smiling. "Don't leave me, I love you."

"I won't leave you. I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna do. But, I know, that I'm not gonna leave you." Tyler whispered, his left hand rubbing her cheek. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Ashley whispered. "And, you're twerking."

"Well, I love your hands on my ass." Tyler said, laughing. She laughed. "Um, not be skipping ahead, but I kinda want our first time not to happen in the woods." He whispered to her, and she chuckled.

…

"Hiya guys. This is unexpected isn't it?" Ashley said into the camera the following day. The night before Tyler and Ashley had made love for the first time, over and over, and decided where their relationship stood.

They were dating.

And it wasn't some fling.

Ashley and Tyler were doing an Ustream, and decided to tell the fans who were watching that they were dating - if that question popped up. They had told Lucy; Troian; Shay; Ian; Keegan; and every one of their friends. Marlene hadn't been too pleased, but they didn't care.

"A load of questions are popping up saying why are we doing it?" Tyler said.

"Cause we feel like it." Ash said, laughing. "So, are we dating? Like, that is what's popping up. It's just that."

"Maybe that's because we are dating." Tyler said, biting his lip, and laughed when he saw the Ustream was frozen. "We broke it."

"We've probably broke Twitter as well." Ashley said, laughing. "Can you guys hear us?"

"Yeah, they can hear us now." He said after five minutes, and he looked at a comments.

_Are you just teasing us like you were at Coachella and the pictures on Instagram?_

_Is this for real? _

_Do you guys love each other? _

"No, we're not teasing you. We're together this time, for real." Ashley said, joining their hands together, smiling. He smiled.

"And, it isn't a fling, and I don't think we'll be breaking up any time soon." Tyler said. "And, I love her, a lot."

"And, I love him, a lot."

And, Ustream went crazy, and the couple laughed.

…

"So, Haleb's over, but Tyshely is just beginning. How do you feel about that?" Dana Ward from Clevver TV asked Tyler Blackburn.

"I'm sure the fans are ecstatic, considering that we broke Twitter. I think they might still be upset about Hanna and Caleb, because they don't know what's going to happen with them. None of us know, if he's gonna come back, or if Hanna is gonna move on. I don't think anyone wants Hanna or Caleb, for that matter, to move on, because I mean he was shot for her, I don't know, but I really hope Haleb prevail. And, if you're not a Haleb shipper, you're crazy. I'm joking, I really want them to be endgame. I think everyone knows that, it's like Ezria's gonna be endgame, but we don't know that for sure. But, I feel kinda happy that Tyshely is just beginning, and I'm pretty sure the fans are too." Tyler said. "She's one of the closest people in my life. She's my best friend."

"So, if there isn't a future between Hanna and Caleb, and I'll be devastated if there isn't. Will there be a future for Tyler and Ashley?"

"I don't know. I hope so, but I think we'll have to wait and see where and what the future brings us." Tyler said.

"Ooh, so you might get married?"

"I mean if we do, I think we've got to get Lucy and Ian together." Tyler said, and he and Dana laughed. "They'd make a great couple, and they contemplated it at the beginning, so why not."

"The fans are going crazy at the moment. I think, we need them to die inside a little more."

"Yeah, me too." Tyler agreed. "I really think we need a Spoby or Treegan baby soon." Tyler said, and the fans went crazy while Keegan who was beside him laughed.

"So, onto Pll. What was it like on your last day?" Dana asked.

"It was really emotional. Troian, Shay, Lucy and Ashley were all crying, and Keegan, Ian and I kept making jokes about it, and they kept hitting us, because they said we should be crying. But, it was really emotional for all of us. They're like my second family, and they're my best friends, but just because we're not working on the same set together doesn't mean I'll stop seeing them." Tyler said.

"What was it like shooting your last scene, your last episode?"

"Well, Troian and I have a scene, and then she's trying not to cry in any way, and I'm trying not to laugh and cry, so we had to shoot that scene a lot of times before both us didn't laugh or cry. Then I had a scene with Shay and Lucy, and they were trying not to cry, and I was trying not to laugh because Shay was laughing because she was crying, and I was trying not to cry as well. Annoyingly, I didn't have any scenes with Keegan or Ian, but that isn't our characters, so. And, then with Ashley, by then we were just messes. We were both so teary eyed, and then we had to calm Ashley down because she wouldn't stop crying, and then I cried, and, yeah, it was really emotional."

"What was it like shooting with Ashley in general?"

"It was great, I mean to shoot it was great you know, every guy should experience shooting scenes like that with her."

…

"So, how do you feel about Tyler?" Dana asked Ashley.

"I could fall in love with him, but he's too concerned with his hair, which I don't support." Ashley joked. "I adore him, he's mine."

"So, is there possibly a future there?"

"I hope so. I guess we just gotta see what life throws our way."

"How was it shooting your last scenes? From what Tyler said, it was really emotional."

"It was. Shay, Troi, Luce and I were all crying, while Ian, Keegan and Tyler were just playing around, teasing us, and pranking everyone. The seven of us, we're practically the originals, we've all been there since like day one. Tyler wasn't, but he fit in straight away. And, the seven of us, are best friends, and I hated saying goodbye to Tyler, but I also hated Hanna saying goodbye to Caleb. In my heart, Haleb is endgame, and I was a mess, shooting my last scene with him. He calmed me down, and I really couldn't imagine a different person playing Caleb."

"How do you feel about Haleb ending, and Tyshely beginning?" Dana said.

"I'm really sad about Haleb ending, seriously, I cried when I read it in the script, and I know – from tweets – that people are going to stop watching the show. Don't, I mean it's a great show, and I don't think you should stop watching. I'm pretty upset, but I'm wondering how Hanna will be. She loves him a lot, and Caleb loves her a lot. But, on the other hand, I'm really happy that Tyshely, whatever you want to call it, is beginning. I think it's just the start."

…

"You and Tyler are still going strong? How do you feel about him?" Someone asked from Hollywood Wire.

"I love him, he's perf. He's the best fake boyfriend ever." Ashley said.

"So, in the latest episode of pll we saw Caleb come back for Hanna. What does Hanna think about it, because she's got a new love interest?"

"Playing Hanna, I think it's hard for her. She knows she still loves Caleb, and that's why she's trying to get over him. She thought she did. But, of course, when she saw him walking around Rosewood, she walked up to him, and kissed him. Of course, he kissed back. I don't know what's gonna happen, but I kinda hope Haleb end up together."

….

"Hi guys. We've got two announcements to make. Is that okay?" Ashley asked the crowd at the Teen Choice Awards. It was pretty little Liars seventh season, and they were presenting the Best TV show award, and PLL was still going strong, three years later. The girls were in college

"Are you guys ready for the first announcement?" Tyler shouted, smiling. The crowd erupted into screams saying yes. He turned to Ashley. "One, two, three."

The couple turned to the crowd, before screaming:

"We're getting married!"


	10. But, Baby its cold outside

**Baby, its cold outside**

**Its AU-ish. **

"Caleb, I really can't stay." Hanna insisted, trying to hide her smile. It was snowing in Rosewood, it was falling heavily, the amount of snow evident due to the five inches of it covering the roads and pavements. She had to get back to her family. They would be worried sick. She was in such a rush to leave, but Caleb wasn't letting her.

"But, baby, its cold outside." Caleb said, wanting her to stay the night. He wanted her in his arms as he drifted into a sleep. He wanted her in his arms when he woke up, and kissed her good morning. "Stay."

"The answer is no." She smiled slightly. "I've got to go."

"Baby, its cold outside." He insisted, smiling, trying to get her to stay. He couldn't let her go home, it was freezing outside, and she'd have to walk. There's no way her car could go through the five inches of snow which was slowly piling up with every moment.

"This evening has been very nice."

He looked down at the floor. "I was hoping you'd drop in earlier." Caleb took her hands in his, warming them up. "You're hands are like ice. They're freezing."

"My mum will start to worry."

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Caleb asked, still holding her hands in his, and sometimes breathing his hot breath on them, making shivers be sent up and down Hanna's back.

"My dad will be pacing the floor." Hanna said, slowly taking her hands out of Caleb's grasp. "I really better go."

"It's warm here, the heating's on, what about one drink more? Coffee."

"Maybe a small cup of coffee." Hanna slowly agreed. The two walked to the kitchen, and Caleb made her some coffee, slowly. Still not wanting her to leave. "The neighbours will think…" She trailed off, after taking a sip of her hot coffee.

"Baby, it's bad out there." Caleb said, and she yawned.

"Anything, in this drink? Something that might make me have to stay?"

"No." He replied innocently.

"Caleb, I really should get going." Hanna said, and Caleb moved closer to her, pressing their bodies together. "At least I say I tried." She whispered, before he kissed her slowly. Softly. "I really can't stay." She whispered to him, once she pulled away.

"But, baby, its cold outside."

"I've got to go home." Hanna said, pushing him gently of her. He smiled, as she walked into the hallway. He walked after her

"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there." Caleb said, touching her cheek with his right hand. "Look out the window at that storm."

"Lend me your coat." She said, with a small smirk.

"It's up to your knees out there." He paused, watching her contemplate the idea. This was hell for her. "Stay."

"My sister will get suspicious."

"Your lips look so appealing." He whispered, before he kissed her, and put his hands on her hips.

"My brother will be there at the door. He'll be ready to leave straight away." Hanna said, smiling softly at her boyfriend.

"Baby, it's a blizzard outside." He hugged her waist.

"I've got to get home." Hanna said, with a giggle, and a kiss to his nose. "Lend me your coat." The corners of her lips were pulling up.

"What if you get ill? You could get pneumonia and die? Think of how sad I will be, if you leave me."

The eighteen year old laughed slightly, smiling. "There's bound to be rumours. Bound to be talk about this. You know Rosewood."

"Baby, its cold outside." Caleb said, and Hanna laughed.

"It _is_ cold outside." Hanna said, looking out the window. It was a full on blizzard, and you couldn't see anything unless it was a metre or so ahead of you.

"So, are you staying?" Caleb asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed his head in the crook of her neck, smiling.

She sighed. "I'm staying." Hanna decided, smiling.

Truth be told, she didn't want to leave.

She wanted to be in his arms all night.

She wanted to wake up in his arms.

She wanted to kiss him good morning.

"Good." Caleb said, kissing her temple, and hugging her tighter.

…

"I didn't want you to leave." Caleb whispered, spooning her, in his double bed.

"I didn't want to leave either." Hanna whispered back.

"Then why was I convincing me?"

"I wanted to see what you would say to try and get me to say to me to get me to stay."

"Well, I'd run out in boxers, trying to get you to stay."

She giggled lightly. "You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you baby." He pressed his lips gently to her neck. "It is cold outside after all. You could've died. Think how sad I will be."

"You'll be devastated, I'm sure."

"More than devastated. On the brink of killing myself."

"It's nice to know I have that affect." Hanna said.

"What can I say? You've got me wrapped around your finger." Caleb said.

And she did.

"I have that power."

"And other ones too." Caleb muttered, and she laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

…

Caleb Rivers woke up the next morning, smiling. As he opened his eyes, and breathed in. He sat his arms around Hanna's waist, and smelt her perfume as he took a breath. He kissed her temple, and she woke up, squirming slightly. She rolled to face Caleb, and he pulled her in for a kiss. A slow one. A romantic one.

"Good morning." Hanna greeted, her voice raspy.

He chuckled. "Good morning to you too."


	11. Strip Poker

**Hanna and Caleb play an 'innocent' game of strip poker.**

The heavy rain hit the windows on Caleb's apartment. Hanna had come over earlier because they were going shopping or more likely Hanna was going shopping, and Caleb was carrying her bags. She sighed, and he tried not to smile. He was secretly hoping the rain would come pouring down so he didn't have to go 'shopping'. "It's annoying we couldn't go shopping." Hanna said, looking out the window.

"Yeah, it is." Caleb lied, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her hand. "What do you wanna do?" A mischievous smirk graced her lips, and she raised her eyebrows at him, biting her lip.

"Do you have a pack of cards?" She asked, one side of her mouth tugging into a sly grin. He nodded, and she placed a hand on his thigh, moving closer to him, she pressed her lips to his ear. "How 'bout a game of strip poker?"

…

It was ten minutes later. A pack of cards were in the middle of the table. Hanna and Caleb were facing opposite each other, smirking. Ready to play some strip poker on a rainy day in Rosewood. Hanna got up from her seat, grabbed a bottle of vodka, and two glasses. She walked over to the table, and gently placed the two shot glasses and bottle by the cards.

"If you close your eyes, moan or groan. You take a shot." Hanna said, staring into Caleb's eyes. He smirked, and placed a hand on her head, pulling it down, he enclosed her lips in his. "Save this for later. When our clothes are off." Hanna pulled away from him and sat down in her chair.

…

"Don't get your hopes up too high. It's only my hairband." Hanna said, smiling, taking her hair band out in the sexiest way possible. Wanting Caleb to get drunk, or just a tad bit tipsy. She threw the hairband somewhere, and drew in a breath. They dealed, and played, and next was Caleb to take an item of clothing off. He took off a sock, smirking. Next, Hanna took off her sock as well. Caleb took off a sock, and so did she.

"You lose. Take something off." Caleb said. She winked at him, and thought for a moment. She was wearing loose grey Gilly Hicks shorts so it was easy to take her panties off. She smiled, and did the knicker trick. Pull one side, take a leg out, pull another side, and slide the panties down off your leg. She smirked, and held the lace black panties over her head. Her thumb and pointer finger keeping the pair of pants up. She dropped them to the floor, and Caleb shut his eyes.

"You've got to take a shot." Hanna said, with a giggle. She unscrewed the cap to the bottle, and took a little sip herself. She giggled, and poured his serving into a shot glass. He took the shot, and it burned down his throat as he swallowed it with ease.

"You're acting cheeky today." Caleb acknowledged. She rested her arm on the back of the chair, and she gave him a little wink. He smirked, not doing anything that might make him have to swallow another shot of vodka. They played their cards. Caleb lost. "Ooh, what shall I take off?" He said, standing up, he threw his shirt over his head, letting his girlfriend admire his six-pack.

"Damn." She muttered. Damn. Damn. Damn. He chuckled, poured some vodka into a glass, and shoved it towards her. Without hesitation, she raised it to her lips, tilted her head back, and gulped down the vodka. She swallowed a burp. He shuffled the cards, dealed them, and they played another round of strip poker. "Oopsies. I lost again." She said, with a high pitched giggle. She wriggled out of her shorts, being tipsy she threw them in Caleb's face. He took the bottle, and took a few gulps. He swallowed a burp, and Hanna lifted her leg, rubbing it up and down his calve. He took the bottle again, and took a gulp. He shut his eyes, as Hanna's leg slid further.

"This isn't just a game of strip poker any more is it?" He asked, slightly slurring the S in strip.

"Oh, baby, this was never just a game of strip poker." Hanna replied, like Caleb she slurred the S in strip. He clumsily shuffled the cards, dealed them, and he lost. He slipped off his jeans, and threw them. Thinking she had lost, she lifted up the back of her shirt, unhooked her bra from behind, slipped the straps off from both shoulders, and threw the bra in her boyfriend's face. Caleb sighed. "Take another shot, bad boy." He chuckled, poured a shot, and tipped it into his mouth, swallowing it in one gulp. She shuffled, dealed them, and he lost. He took his boxers off him, and flung them across the room.

"I'm done." Caleb said, the sudden breeze of cold air to him making him sober up a bit.

"I just have a shirt left." Hanna said, walking over to him, and straddling position, hardening something that was already hard. Caleb grabbed his almost naked girlfriend by the hips, and pulled her even closer to him, attaching his lips to hers, he unbuttoned her pink blouse she was wearing.

"Damn buttons." He murmured, looking down at her blouse, unbuttoning the buttons, slowly one by one. He undid the last button looking into her ocean blue eyes. He slid her blouse down from her arms, and kissed her breasts, slowly moving upwards, kissing her neck, her jawline, and soon her lips. She giggled, and moved her hips in a circular movement. He rolled his eyes, and rested his head momentarily in the crook of her neck, as Hanna gently breathed in and out. He placed his hands on the bottom of her thighs, and stood up from the chair. She started to kiss his neck, as he placed her gently down on the bed.

As Caleb kissed her middle, Hanna gripped the bed sheets, choking on her breath. She un-gripped the bed, and her back arched, as she gasped. Her hands moved to Caleb's hair where he was kissing the spot that drove her insane. Almost crying from pleasure, a moan escaped the back of her throat, and his lips moved up, kissing her stomach, her navel, her breasts, slowly creeping up to her lips. She grabbed a condom from the bedside table, handed it to him, and he rolled it on. As they connected, for the first time that day, Caleb joined their lips, as their bodies rocked together, both slowly coming to their highs. Hanna's nails dug into his back, her breathing quickened, and Caleb's breath got caught in his throat, as he came to his high just after Hanna. He rolled over so he didn't collapse on her, and joined their hands together as they tried to catch their breaths.

Hanna rolled onto her side, pressing her palm against his tanned chest where his abs glistened with a small layering of sweat. "This never was an innocent game of strip poker."


End file.
